Who Am I?
by Koru Kyoshiro
Summary: Akashi membuka matanya, dia menatap sosok didepannya. Sepasang iris berwarna merah darah itu bertemu dengan sepasang iris heterochrom miliknya. Itu... Adalah dirinya dimasa lalu. Akashi berseragam Teikou menatap tajam pada Akashi berseragam Rakuzan. "Siapa kau?" Pertanyaan itu terlempar bersamaan.


**Who Am I?**

**Anime : **Kuroko no Basket

**Cast (Main) : **Akashi Seijuurou

**Genre : **Friendship (?)

**Pair : **no pair, maybe (?)

**Disclaimer : **Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**Author : **Koru Kyoshiro (Riska Aulia)

**Warn :** EYD yang tidak disempurnakan, typo(s), jalan ceritanya kecepetan, gaje, gak nyambung, aneh, abal, dsb. (serius, rasanya ini absurd banget)

**Author's Note**

**Maaf aja kalau yang baca rada bingung, soalnya author juga rada linglung waktu ngetik #PLAK! Ya udah, yang penting enjoy~**

**Dozo, reader(s)-san!**

* * *

><p><strong>Who Am I?<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Riuh terdengar suara penonton yang gegap gempita bersorak, hampir menenggelamkan teriakan sang empunya kemenangan. Semua anggota Seirin tampak sumringah, walau bermandikan keringat. Bergantian mereka menepuk, merangkul, dan mengacak-acak surai berwarna biru saat langit cerah musim panas itu atas sumbangan poin terakhir yang menjadikan Seirin menang atas Rakuzan dengan selisih satu poin.

Senyum, tawa, air mata bahagia.

Berbeda dengan sosok bernomor punggung 4 dan memakai seragam Rakuzan, iris heterokrom itu melebar. Mendadak merasa kosong seperti semua yang ada didalam tubuhnya tersedot habis keluar.

Kosong. Hampa. Bingung.

Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan si surai merah darah itu dalam pertandingan ini? Kemenangan? Apa kemenangan itu sebenarnya? Kemenangan seperti apa yang ingin diraihnya? Apa yang ditunggunya? Kenapa setelah untuk pertama kalinya dikalahkan oleh tim Kuroko, dia jadi kebingungan sendiri? Semua keabsolutannya seakan hilang, lenyap.

Akashi Seijuurou masih bingung, jauh dalam lubuk hatinya. Bahkan sampai dia selesai menjabat seluruh anggota tim Seirin, dia masih tidak mengerti. Sebelum ini, dia sangat berambisi untuk menang. Lalu, kalau sudah kalah, bukankah akan termotivasi lagi?

Sisi lain dirinya menginginkan kemenangan mutlak, sisi yang satunya lagi sudah lelah.

Ada di sisi mana Akashi Seijuurou sebenarnya?

.

**\\===^—R—^===/**

.

Akashi seperti biasa, sendirian. Namun ada yang berbeda, dia menolak dijemput supirnya. Dia ingin benar-benar sendirian tanpa perlu diganggu siapapun,. Merenungkan kembali apa yang membuatnya jadi sangat linglung begini. Kekalahan Rakuzan atas Seirin memang bagai pukulan telak bagi Akashi, tapi hei… Akashi Seijuurou itu seorang Akashi, dia mampu mengendalikan diri sedemikian rupa.

Padahal, Kiseki yang lainnya, setelah dikalahkan oleh Kuroko, mereka kembali seperti semula saat mereka masih saling bekerja sama dan percaya satu sama lain. Namun, kenapa Akashi tidak? Sekali lagi, apa yang masih ditunggunya? Kenapa dia merasa sesuatu didalam dirinya berontak? Apa Akashi terlalu memegang teguh egonya?

Dia merasa semakin terbenam jauh, jatuh dalam kegelapan.

Akashi mengikuti arus orang yang sedang menyeberang. Biasanya, dia pulang bersama Kiseki no Sedai waktu SMP. Menemaninya yang sendirian, saling bersenda gurau, mengejek, dan tertawa. Bersama-sama membeli eskrim loli setelah selesai latihan basket. Akashi mendadak merasa sangat kesepian, dia tahu dia sangat merindukan saat-saat itu—yang sayangnya Akashi sendirilah yang menghancurkannya.

Menilik lagi kebiasaannya waktu SMP, biasanya ada Midorima yang selalu nyerocos soal Oha-Aha-nya dan mengkritik yang lainnya hanya berdasarkan peringkat zodiac. Biasanya ada Murasakibara yang merengek-rengek minta belikan makanan. Biasanya ada Kise yang berteriak-teriak heboh. Biasanya ada Aomine yang membicarakan majalah pornonya. Biasanya ada Kuroko yang acuh sambil meminum vanilla shake disebelahnya. Biasanya Akashi akan langsung mengancam mereka semua. Biasanya…

Terlalu banyak kenangan indah yang sudah ditinggalkannya, terlalu banyak yang sudah dibuangnya untuk merenggut kemenangan yang entah apa dinikmatinya atau tidak.

"_Aka-chin~ belikan aku snack~_"

"_Lucky item Sagittarius hari ini gunting dan bidak shogi, nanodayo. Hati-hati, Akashi. Keberuntunganmu turun di peringkat tujuh hari ini._"

"_Akashicchi~! Lihat, Aominecchi! Dia memonopoli Kurokocchi-ssu! AAAAA~! Jangan kotori pikiran suci nan polos Kurokocchi dengan majalah najis itu, AHOminecchi!_"

"_Berisik kau, Kise. Akashi, tidak masalah kan? Toh kita cowok sehat, sekali-kali tidak apa-apa dong melihat yang beginian_."

"_AHOminecchi aja kali! Kami enggak tuh-ssu_!"

"_Meminum bergelas-gelas vanilla shake begini tidak akan membuatku sakit, Akashi-kun._"

Langkah Akashi terhenti, dadanya sesak. Dia merasa mendengar suara teman-temannya, seakan dia masih SMP dan berjalan pulang bersama mereka. Perasaannya campur aduk. Dia tidak paham apa yang dia rasakan. Marah? Kesal? Sedih? Rindu? Entahlah. Akashi sendiri tidak dapat menafsirkannya. Apalagi, dia mendadak teringat bayangan Kuroko yang menatapnya sedih.

"_Akashi-kun, kenapa kau jadi begini?_"

Sial, bahkan suara Kuroko terdengar nyata di telinganya. Dada Akashi makin sesak. "Tetsuya…" panggilnya lirih, air matanya entah kenapa menggenang, bahkan ada setetes yang tanpa peringatan langsung menitik.

"AWAAAAAASSSSS!"

Akashi mematung mendengar suara teriakan orang-orang disekitarnya. Oh sial, dia lupa kalau dia sekarang masih tertinggal di tengah jalan. Arus orang banyak yang tadi bersamanya sudah tidak ada. Berbagai klakson terdengar, tapi tidak mampu membuat tubuh Akashi yang mematung untuk bergerak.

Bahkan, Emperor Eyes-nya pun menyerah menangani hal ini. Akibat kecerobohannya melamun di tengah jalan, dia harus membayar semuanya. Mungkin dengan nyawanya. Ah, bisa jadi itu sebanding dengan dosa yang dia perbuat karena membuang teman-temannya yang berharga. Hanya sepersekian detik sebelum sedan berwarna abu-abu itu menabrak keras dirinya. Suara Kuroko kembali terngiang dikepalanya sebelum dia terpental sejauh beberapa meter.

"_Akashi-kun._"

Akashi tersenyum dalam hati._ Mungkin… selamat tinggal untuk selamanya._

BRAAAAAKKK!

Gelap.

.

**\\===^—R—^===/**

.

Akashi mengerjap-ngerjap.

Putih, sekelilingnya putih. Dan dia sendirian. Awalnya Akashi mengira ini adalah rumah sakit dan mendadak merasa kecewa, jika rumah sakit dan dia terbangun, artinya dia selamat kan? Tapi buru-buru ditampiknya kemungkinan itu. Kamar rumah sakit tidak mungkin sekosong ini kan, lagipula terlihat sangat luas, bagai tanpa ujung.

Akashi sempat membatin kalau dia sedang dalam surga. Apa? Surga? Setelah yang Akashi lakukan selama ini? Bodoh sekali. Lalu kalau bukan surga, apa? Neraka? Masa ada neraka yang sangat kosong begini? Jadi dia sekarang hidup atau mati?

"Pasti aku berada diantara keduanya," Akashi mengacak-acak rambut tengkuknya, "Koma."

Akashi melihat sekeliling, iris heterokromnya mempelajari ada apa dengan ruangan tanpa ujung itu. Nihil. Akashi terperangkap tanpa dia tahu kenapa ditempat ini. Dan anehnya, bukannya memakai piama rumah sakit, dia malah masih memakai seragam Rakuzan miliknya.

Keheranan Akashi bertambah saat dia melihat sosok seseorang muncul beberapa meter didepannya. Celana panjang hitam, sepatu hitam, jas seragam putih, kemeja biru muda, dan dasi hitam. Tunggu… bukannya itu seragam SMP-nya? SMP Teiko?

Akashi menyipitkan mata, sosok itu berbalik memunggungi Akashi. Kulitnya orang itu putih dengan rambut merah darah yang agak panjang mencapai tengkuk, tingginya bahkan tidak mencapai tinggi Akashi. Hei, siapa orang yang mirip dirinya waktu SMP itu?

Mendadak, orang itu berbalik. Memperlihatkan raut wajah kalem, datar, dan dingin. Matanya yang berwarna deep crimson menatap lurus pada iris heterochromatic Akashi, tajam menusuk. Seperti tatapan mata Akashi semasa Teiko dulu. Eh? Itu bukan sosok yang mirip Akashi waktu SMP, itu MEMANG Akashi!

Ada apa ini? Kenapa Akashi SMP muncul dihadapan Akashi yang sekarang sudah SMA? Mereka benar-benar berbeda jika berhadapan, jelas sekali, walau aura mengintimidasi saling menguar kuat dari tubuh masing-masing. Akashi SMP dan Akashi SMA.

"Kau siapa?" tanya mereka berdua bersamaan. Akashi SMA nampak heran, dia mengerutkan kening, sementara Akashi SMP menatapnya tajam—walau dia harus agak mendongak, karena Akashi SMA jauh lebih tinggi.

"Aku? Tentu saja aku Akashi Seijuurou," kata Akashi SMA mantap, walau masih agak heran.

"Kau bukan," sahut Akashi SMP, lalu menekankan lagi, "Kau _ini _siapa?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku Akashi Seijuurou," Akashi SMA berdecak.

"_Siapa_?" oh, Akashi SMP cukup keras kepala.

"Aku sudah menjawabnya sampai dua kali, dan ini yang terakhir. Aku Akashi Seijuurou!" balas Akashi SMA, "Lebih baik kau tanyakan itu pada orang yang menanyai identitas orang lain berkali-kali padahal sudah diberitahu."

"Aku tidak seperti itu, Akashi Seijuurou tidak seperti itu," Akashi SMP menarik kedua tangannya dari saku celana dan bersedekap, menyilangkan tangan didepan dada, "Aku tidak kenal Akashi Seijuurou sepertimu."

"Apa maksudmu?" Akashi mengerutkan kening, hampir hilang kesabaran.

"Sejak kapan Akashi Seijuurou mementingkan kemenangan individualitas diatas segalanya? Sejak kapan Akashi Seijuurou menerapkan filosofi kemenangan kejam seperti itu? Sejak kapan seorang Akashi Seijuurou tidak mengacuhkan perasaan orang lain? Sejak kapan Akashi Seijuurou membuang kerjasama yang sudah susah payah dibangun? Sejak kapan Akashi Seijuurou mencampakkan teman-teman yang selama ini bersamanya?" iris deep crimson Akashi SMP berkilat, "Sejak kapan? Aku tidak pernah menginginkan itu terjadi. Aku tidak pernah berniat ingin merencanakannya. Jadi kenapa?"

DEG! Akashi SMA merasa sesuatu merobek jantungnya. Dia merasa tertohok atas ucapan dari dirinya di masa Teiko itu. Dia jatuh berlutut, dadanya kembali sesak. Akashi SMP itu benar. Sejak kapan dia mulai merasa kemenangan sebagai kebutuhan sampai tega membuang persahabatan mereka? Sejak kapan?

"Kenapa kau berubah? Kau benar-benar berbeda dariku," wajah Akashi SMP berangsur sendu, "Tidak ada yang salah tentang kemenangan, tapi yang salah adalah tekadmu dan filosofimu itu. Kau tidak tahu? Betapa banyak orang yang terluka, tapi mereka masih menunggumu, berharap kau kembali. Tapi… kapan? Kau malah hancur karena ulahmu sendiri."

Akashi SMA masih terdiam.

Akashi SMP menatap getir, "Menang tidak harus selalu jadi yang pertama, menang tidak harus membuat lawanmu kalah, menang tidak harus memiliki nilai lebih banyak di lapangan saat peluit berbunyi. Menang tidak selalu seperti itu. Kau pasti mengerti maksudku kan?"

"Aku tahu… aku tahu!" tubuh Akashi SMA bergetar hebat, dia menunduk, "Aku tahu aku salah, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku memaksakan kemenangan sampai seperti ini. Aku bingung. Aku tidak tahu apalagi yang aku tunggu. Aku benar-benar merasa kacau, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti—"

Ucapan Akashi SMA terhenti saat sebuah tangan berbalut seragam Teiko terjulur kearahnya, Akashi SMA mendongakkan wajahnya. Terlihat wajah tampan Akashi SMP yang tersenyum lembut kearahnya, menatap balik iris heterochrome itu dengan iris deep crimson miliknya. "Tapi, walau kau kalah, sebenarnya kau sudah menang. Kau menang melawan egomu sendiri. Dan soal menunggu, kau menunggu seseorang yang akan menuntunmu kembali," katanya, "Karena itu, cepatlah kembali. Semua orang sedang menunggumu, terutama 'mereka'."

"Mereka?" ulang Akashi SMA heran sambil menyambut uluran tangan Akashi SMP.

"Kau tahu pasti yang kumaksud," Akashi SMP tersenyum simpul, "Kembalilah bermain basket lagi dengan senyuman dan perasaan yang kau impikan, Akashi Seijuurou. Nikmati lagi rasa hangat yang kau rindukan. Jangan kecewakan 'mereka' lagi."

Tepat saat Akashi SMP menarik Akashi SMA berdiri, semuanya seakan berputar. Akashi berseragam Teiko hilang, hanya Akashi yang berseragam Rakuzan berdiri. Akashi nampak panik. Apalagi warna putih disana mulai redup.

Lalu mendadak gelap.

.

**\\===^—R—^===/**

.

Silau. Dan… putih lagi.

Akashi mengerang tertahan, sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit. Apalagi dia merasa lengan dan keningnya terasa perih—ah, luka. Akashi baru tahu saat dia meraba tangan dan keningnya yang diperban. Matanya sedikit berkunang-kunang dan kepalanya agak berdenyut. Ah, bukan ruangan putih. Ini kamar VIP rumah sakit.

"A-Akashi-kun?!" terdengar suara seseorang bernada kaget, "Kau sudah bangun?"

"Sei-chan?! Oh, syukurlah kau sudah bangun!" suara yang lain terdengar.

"Akashicchi~! Akhirnya kau bangun juga-ssu! Kami khawatir sekali!" oh, suara yang satu ini sepertinya membuat kepala Akashi makin sakit.

"Kise, berhentilah meracau begitu. Ini rumah sakit, nanodayo. Kau mengganggu Akashi," pfft, dasar tsundere.

"Ka…lian?" suara Akashi terdengar serak, dia mencoba duduk. Kuroko membantunya.

"Mendengar beritamu tabrakan, mereka langsung kesini dan rutin mengunjungimu," cerita Mibuchi Reo, cowok 'cantik' yang memanggil 'Sei-chan' tanpa bertanggung jawab, "Ya ampun, Sei-chan. Kau koma sampai tiga hari. Apalagi darahmu waktu tabrakan itu banyak sekali. Syukurlah kau masih tampan begini."

Akashi menatap Mibuchi sinis, sementara yang ditatap hanya cengar-cengir gaje.

"Akashi-kun, kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Kuroko, masih cemas.

Akashi hanya tersenyum tipis, "Ya, aku baik-baik saja."

Rasa hangat familiar yang selama ini dia rindukan menjalari tubuhnya. Rekannya waktu SMP dan SMA datang mengunjunginya. Tim Rakuzan dan mantan tim regular Teiko alias Kiseki no Sedai. Tak alam kemudian, datang dua senpai-nya saat di Teiko dulu, Nijimura Shuuzou dan Haizaki Shougo. Entah sudah berapa lama Akashi tidak menikmati hal-hal seperti ini. Dia rindu suasana ini, sangat.

"Nee, nee, Akashicchi, Kurokocchi tadi sempat nangis di toilet, lho~" cerita Kise riang, dan mendapatkan death glare gratis dari Kuroko.

"Oh ya? Kenapa?" Akashi mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Dia—" ucapan Kise terpotong seketika saat dia mengaduh karena Kuroko me-ignite pass tenaga dalam ke perut Kise.

"Jangan dengarkan Kise-kun, Akashi-kun. Dia bohong," sergah Kuroko datar, "Lagipula, Kise-kun menangis lebih banyak dariku."

"Tapi kan aku menangisi Akashicchi tidak seperti Kurokocchi," ringis Kise, "Aih, tunggu dulu-ssu! Bukannya kebetulan Kurokocchi mengaku kalau tadi nangis?"

Wajah Kuroko memerah, dan ignite pass kedua sebagai bonus ucapan Kise tadi. Ouch, semuanya meringis. Entah kenapa hari ini Kise agak-agak jadi masokis.

"Kurokocchi~! Hidoi-ssuuuuuu~~~!"

"Akashi, cuma perasaanku saja atau kau err… agak berubah?" tanya Aomine, takut-takut.

"Apa yang berbeda dariku memangnya, Aomine?" salah satu sudut bibir Akashi terangkat.

"Enggak juga, yaah… rasanya aneh saja gitu," Aomine mengangkat bahu, lalu sedetik kemudian berteriak, "HAH?! Kau panggil apa aku tadi, Akashi?!"

Akashi hanya tertawa.

"Serius, nanodayo. Kurasa Aomine benar. Kau kerasukan apa?" Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Mau melihat indahnya neraka, hm?" senyum Akashi, tapi background api neraka mendadak muncul di belakangnya entah darimana. Semuanya langsung mematung.

"Tapi, mereka benar. Apa mood Akashi-kun sedang baik hari ini?" tanya Kuroko.

Akashi tersenyum tipis, "Kurasa begitu. Oh ya, terima kasih. Dan, maaf untuk semuanya."

Lagi-lagi semuanya hening. Bingung. Kaget. Dan sumpah, wajah mereka semua hampir membuat Akashi meledakkan tawanya. Apalagi waktu melihat Nijimura, Kuroko, Midorima, dan Mayuzumi. Jarang-jarang liat mereka cengo barengan.

"Areeeeee~~~? Ada yang rekam gak nih?!" Hayama histeris barengan Kise, "Langka, tau! Langka! Limited edition!"

"A-Akashi… itu tadi beneran kau yang ngomong?" wuih, bahkan kacamata Midorima sampe retak. Dan handband Nijimura sampe melorot.

Sementara Kuroko dan Mayuzumi… ah, entah kenapa duo Phantom itu males ngomong, jadi masih cengo aja mereka berdua.

"Akhhh~ Sei-chan kawaaiii~~" Mibuchi sampai mimisan dan mau pingsan.

"REO-NEE!" jerit Hayama lagi, "Jangan pingsan disini, tungguin aku ngangkut ke kamar mayat dulu, dong!"

PLAK! Tamparan Mibuchi mengenai pipi Hayama, sampai pipi Hayama masih… putih? Oh, rupanya supaya dramatis, Mibuchi sengaja nampar Hayama, tapi gak kena. Sebagai gantinya, ada yang nepuk tangan—ini sih bagian Mayuzumi, soalnya dia bakal dibeliin novel katanya.

Wait, ini cerita Akashi! Bukan MibuHaya moment! Juga bukan sinetron!

Akashi hanya tertawa menanggapi kelakuan teman-temannya itu. Semoga, hal-hal seperti ini tidak akan berubah. Akashi bersumpah dia tidak akan membiarkan hal-hal seperti ini hilang .

Karena mereka…

Sangat berharga.

**-END-**

* * *

><p><strong>Apa author bilang? Absurd kaan~? *dilempar Akashi* ya udah deeh… yang penting Sei-nii dah tobat. Jangan lagi kejam-kejam sama makhluk Kurobas ya Sei-nii *digorok*<strong>

**Oh ya, mungkin ada yang ngerasa kalo pernah membaca ff ini di fb, yapz… ini fict memang lebih dulu saya publish di fb, di fb itu nama asli saya loh~ *gak nanya!***

**Last words, mind to review? ^^**


End file.
